


Though the Truth May Vary

by RivRe



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Barely Rated M, Biromantic!Daniel Sousa, F/M, Mixed Orientation, a little bit not canon-compliant in the minute details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivRe/pseuds/RivRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He loved her, he really did. Couldn't pick a better dame. </i>
</p><p>The kissing is great. Daniel just wishes he could bring himself to want more from Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though the Truth May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so that was incredibly hard to title and summarize. Daniel is biromantic/homosexual in case that wasn't clear, which it probably wasn't. I started writing this before I saw 2x05 so there are a few bits that don't quite get along with canon in unimportant ways, I talk about them a bit in the end notes.
> 
> Title is from Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Happy post-Valentines Day! Enjoy!

There was a knock on the door. Daniel yanked his sweater vest on, calling out a muffled "coming," as he tugged it down and reached for his crutch. His heart was in his throat as he pulled open the front door. Violet was standing there, looking lovely as always in a light blue sundress even though the sun was already going down.

"Well, don't you cut a fine figure," Daniel grinned. Violet mock-curtsied for him, pulling a face as she did so, and stepped past into the house. Daniel's eyes followed her, the rest of him wanted to as well, but his fingers went through the motions of closing and locking the door once more. The pit in his stomach got a little lighter when she turned and grinned at him.

"So what are we having tonight?" God, she was gorgeous.

"I was thinking pasta and some vegetable stir fry." They'd been doing this more and more recently, especially after Daniel had mentioned offhandedly that the house the SSR had provided him was huge, two stories and just him to fill it. He'd confessed to sometimes just crashing on his couch, the vast emptiness of the second flight coupled with being too exhausted to struggle with the stairs just leaving him dozing off in his living room, listening to the fireside chats.

So instead of fancy restaurants or a cafe and the pictures, Violet would come over and they'd make dinner together, just enjoy each others company for a few hours, no distractions, no one to bother them. Neither one had said it out loud just yet, but they'd been getting pretty serious and both knew this was just one step closer to Violet officially unofficially moving out of that boarding house of hers. It was already tricky there, especially when she had to cover extra shifts and got off work way after dark.

She had already started leaving some of her cosmetics and an extra pair of scrubs in his guest room. They'd only been dating for about five months, six if PT appointments counted as dates, and Daniel decided they did, but things already seemed to be moving forward quickly. And Daniel loved that, really.

"Sounds perfect, and I'm starving." Violet whirled around on her heels, the hem of her dress floating upwards a few inches with the motion.

"Long day at work?" He followed after her, trying to keep up. Not that he needed to. Violet already knew where he kept everything in the kitchen.

"Oh, the longest. This one man got his hand stuck inside a phone. Had to bring in a fireman and break a finger to get him out. Total waste. Of a phone, I mean. How about you?" She found the bag of pasta and a pot, busying herself with collecting things.

"Well, there was an acrobat hanging upside down in middle of the front office for most of the day, and some weird case of a hypnotist who convinced someone they were a fish and then disappeared, but the rest was just paperwork, like always. The office still isn't totally settled, but we're getting there slowly." He came farther in, brought out the olive oil. He'd stocked the kitchen in a way that meant he wouldn't have to walk back and forth too much, but that meant sometimes he piled things too high in his main cabinets, or forget where he'd put them altogether. "We'll have a proper staff soon."

Violet stopped what she was doing, lowering the peppers in her hands to the countertop. "Do you ever miss New York?" she asked softly, a little bit hesitant. "From the sound of things, there was so much adventure there, a lot more excitement than what you've got all the way out here."

"What're you talking about?" Daniel approached his girlfriend from behind, sliding his hands slowly around her waist. "Right here I've got a gorgeous gal and some fresh bell peppers, one of which is a lot more excitement than whatever was happening back in New York."

"That's some impressive sap, Mister." Violet twisted in his grip, rolling her eyes and pushing gently on his shoulders. "But it ain't going to chop these peppers. You are." She held them out and Daniel took them obediently, reaching in to steal a kiss at the same time.

He loved her, he really did. Couldn't pick a better dame.

 

The phone rang just as they were draining the pasta, and Daniel jumped a little bit. Six months and he still wasn't used to having one of those inside his house but again, perks of the job. It was the woman on Rose's night shift, Hannah something-or-other, Daniel could never quite remember. He tried not to feel bad about it, he only saw her first thing in the morning and last thing at night, when the shifts switched, and even then not always.

They'd just pieced together some paperwork and were waiting on an arrest warrant, just wanted to confirm with Daniel that he gave it the go-ahead. There was something else, but Daniel was distracted by the bits of Violet he could catch through the doorway to the kitchen, glimpses of her moving back and forth, expertly spicing the vegetables and preparing some glasses of wine. He nodded along to what Hannah was saying, caught himself, and substituted it with some non-committal, semi-distracted noises of agreement.

"Have a good night, Chief," she finally said.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Daniel hung up quickly, glad to be done with that and able to totally focus on what was actually important right then, but his feet--foot--grew heavy, and it took him a minute to gently lower the phone before he could return to the kitchen and help Violet bring out their dishes to his living room. He turned the radio--one of those nice ones, with the polished wood and the nice dials--on, letting some quiet piano accompany their meal as they settled down on couches.

 

They were just finishing up when Violet glanced over at the wall clock and let out a gasp. "Oh gosh, I'm going to be late for curfew."

Daniel quickly followed her gaze. "You have time to get back? I'll give you a lift."

Instead, she shook her head, chewing her lip as she headed over to the telephone on the side table. Daniel reached over and lowered the radio, watching her dial the number for her boarding house, playing with a strand of her hair while she waited. He leaned back, curious as to how she would go about this.

"Hi, Ella, this is Violet. Listen, I'm so sorry, I'm not going to be back tonight. See, I went over to my aunt's house to help her out, she's got twins with a third on the way, we've just put the boys to sleep, yeah, you know how it is, don't you? and I just realized the time. I'd hate to be wandering about after dark, and they offered me a bed for the evening." Violet gave Daniel a look as she spoke, eyes bugging out and hand gesturing vaguely.

"Violet," he said loudly, feeling ridiculous even as he lowered his voice to sound more manly, "Get off the phone, go help your Aunt Petunia wash the dishes. Come on, don't leave her waiting!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Violet giggled and Daniel wondered how anyone could miss how fake it was. "I've got to go, 'night!" And she hung up just like that, air sagging out of her. She glanced over at Daniel.

"Nurse by day, hardass by night," he commented.

"Yeah? Better than you. Secret super spy government agent by day, and by night...Aunt Petunia? That's the best you've got?"

"What can I say? I don't do as well once I'm off duty." He shrugged, but grinned anyway.

"Don't worry." Violet sauntered back over. "I still think you're a hardass." She stepped around the coffee table, moving over to Daniel, lifting her legs onto the couch to straddle him. Daniel leaned back to get a better view of her, settling down onto his legs. She was careful to favor his good side. "Think you've got one, too." She gave his tush a little squeeze. Daniel jumped in surprise, but then grinned up at her, pulling her in for a kiss. His hands rested on her thighs, exposed at this angle. He could feel the goosebumps he was raising. He pulled her in to raise some more.

 

"So, congratulations on successfully lying to your warden." Daniel was a talker during necking sessions.

"Does this mean I get to be an agent now and help you catch bad guys?" Violet pulled back to run her hands up and down the agent's chest and then to pull his sweater vest off all together. He was wearing a button-down underneath, and she _tsk_ ed at all the layers.

"Not quite. You're definitely getting there, though," Daniel assured her. Her cool fingers on his bare skin made his breath catch a little.

"So, Chief, what do I still need to do?" She spoke softly, sultry.

"Nepotism," he breathed out. His breath was coming a little short now, but he wasn't sure how much of it was excitement, and how much was panic. "Like dating the boss. I heard that works wonders."

Her fingers trailed down his stomach to his zipper. "I'll keep that in mind."

Daniel moved swiftly enough to make her squeak in surprise, pushing to his feet and carrying Violet with him, maintaining just enough balance not to knock them both over. Violet, meanwhile, needed to move her hands up and grab his shoulders to avoid falling backwards. Daniel spun them around, gently lowering Violet to her back and grabbing the side of the couch before he fell over. It was close.

He trailed kisses down her arms, let his teeth scrape over her jaw and down her neck, licked at her collarbone and the exposed skin just below it. Meanwhile, his hands stayed busy, sliding over her dress, tracing her hips, gently pressing her knees apart. They went willingly.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised into her ear. Because that was all he wanted right then. This kissing was great, and he wanted her to enjoy it all too. And he knew he could. It had been weird at first, seeing her like this, touching her in ways that brought her close to tears of desperation, when for him it was nothing but his cool lips touching her heated skin.

The first time, he hadn't really known what to expect, between being surprised by the new sights and smells and not really knowing what to do with himself. He'd never gone with anyone as far as Violet had taken him. And they'd started slow, Daniel obediently following Violet's instructions until he learned for himself just how to make her melt into his touch. And that was interesting enough, playing her like a piano, if nothing else.

"Daniel," she whispered, panted.

"Shh. Just relax." He started lowering himself down the couch, lips brushing against the smooth fabric of her dress, but then Violet sat up unexpectedly.

"Daniel," she said again, this time louder. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" He didn't lift his head, staring up the expanse of her blue sundress at her face. They'd done this before, just like this, and she'd never had a problem. There had to be something wrong, something he could fix for her.

"You tell me, Daniel." Violet gently took his hand, pulling it from her knee and holding it between both of hers. Her fingers were so soft, so deft and nimble, her nails so short and pristine. There were no gun callouses here, no remnants of dust or ash stuck beneath brittle nails, like Daniel. "None of the other guys, before you, were like this."

"You've always told me I'm not like those other guys," Daniel cracked. It fell flat.

She smiled sadly. "No, you're not. All of those other guys, they went for the sex, almost the first thing. And I appreciate that you don't, I do, but Daniel..." Her hand darted out before he could stop it, resting gently over his crotch, cupping the softness beneath the stiff fabric and cold zipper. "What's going on? What am I doing wrong? There's isn't someone else, is there?"

"No, never," he insisted. He pulled her hand back, squeezed it tight. "You're not doing anything wrong, and there's no one but you, I promise."

"You wouldn't string me along, would you, if you just weren't interested like that." Her words were phrased like a fact, but Violet didn't sound so certain. "One of my best friends is a queer, and I don't care for her any less for it. You don't have to hide from me if you don't feel this like normal."

"No!" Daniel insisted, a little too strongly because of how close to the truth she'd landed. But that couldn't be, because those queers didn't kiss girls and like it, as far as Daniel knew. "It's nothing like that. It's just...it's hard for me sometimes. To be in the mood." It was a lie, straight-up, but one he'd been preparing to tell for a while so that it wouldn't come out so bad. "I had a long day, it tires you out, makes it hard for me to do this. But I want you to be happy still, okay? I want to make you feel good however I can. Only you, I swear."

His heart sank as she drew back, tucked her legs beneath her. He'd tried so hard. Once in the past he'd even thought about Gary Cooper from the pictures, young and fair-haired, there with them while she'd touched him. But it just felt wrong, and it barely worked anyhow.

"You know I love you, right? I love you." He said the words emphatically, passionately.

"I know," she whispered, but she just seemed sad about it. "I love you too." Daniel didn't know how to respond. "I'm tired. I had a long shift too, think I'm going to go to bed."

Daniel nodded along, dumb. Violet dropped a kiss to his temple on her way upstairs.

The dishes didn't take nearly as long as he'd hoped they would to wash. And each struggling step up the stairs made Daniel's heart sink lower and lower. He almost cried with relief when he saw Violet curled up, asleep in his bed. At least she wasn't upset enough to only take the spare.

He changed in the dark, worried that any little thing might wake her. Even though he knew she slept heavily, he didn't want to do anything that might test the fates, might make her leave. Finally, he crawled into bed as well.

Daniel didn't sleep much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I did more research than anyone should on housing in the 1940's, and also more research on vari-orientation than I ever thought I would. I'm sorry if anyone feels misrepresented or something like that, because of my research, I really tried to speak to people more in-the-know than I. On orientation, not on housing. I don't think that one'll offend anyone.  
> I made the house Daniel's, even though canon says it's Violet's, because in 2x03 it seemed like they were living together? Which I wasn't expecting for 1949 but whatever? And then 2x05 came along and I was just like "what, how can she afford this swanky place!?!?" So instead of I put her in a women's boarding house, kind of like Peggy's, because y not. Women's houses in the 1940's are not a thing I did a lot of research on, however.
> 
> If you love me and/or this fic, please let me know with a kudos and maybe a comment! And if you want to cry with me about biromantic!homosexual!Daniel Sousa and/or his denial-ridden, PTSD-filled, pining boyfriend, Jack Thompson, hmu on [the Tumblrz](biromanticdanielsousa.tumblr.com).


End file.
